The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may execute applications from multiple sources. Applications may be delivered via physical media such as compact disc (CD), digital video disc (DVD), universal serial bus (USB) thumb drive, as well as through “app stores.” Additionally, applications may be delivered and executed in real-time over the internet, such as web applications. However, unlike applications delivered via physical media and through app stores, web applications may be delivered without a vetting process to determine potential privacy and security concerns, thereby putting computing systems and personal data at risk.